Efeito Espelho
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: fic baseada no filme “Efeito Borboleta”. Após Harry derrotar Voldemort e o mundo dos Bruxos voltar a estar em paz, Harry ainda se sente solitário, e triste com as mortes de todos aqueles que se foram da sua vida....


Efeito Espelho

Resumo: fic baseada no filme "Efeito Borboleta". Após Harry derrotar Voldemort e o mundo dos Bruxos voltar a estar em paz, Harry ainda se sente solitário, e triste com as mortes de todos aqueles que se foram da sua vida... mas algum ser superior resolveu dar um chance de Harry voltar no tempo para tentar mudar o passado, se obtivesse sucesso, tudo poderia mudar e então ele seria mais feliz... caso contrário... bem daí as coisas poderiam ficar piores... afinal quais seriam as conseqüências ao tentar mudar o passado?

Efeito Espelho

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Um presente?

Era um dia chuvoso, a maioria dos bruxos está em casa, de frente para a lareira, conversando, lendo, os que são trouxas, ou não bruxos, em vez de lareira ligam o aquecedor, e vêem televisão, exceto por um bruxo. Harry está caminhando com destino ainda incerto e um guarda-chuva, não bem feliz, não sabe muito bem porque desse subto desejo de sair de casa, mas pensando bem a sua vida não é lá muito feliz...

Ele chega a se lembrar de que desde que seus pais morreram ao seu 1 ano de idade por causa do mais temido bruxo das Trevas, Lord Voldemort e ele próprio sobrevivido graças a uma proteção que sua mãe lhe dera ao morrer para salvá-lo. Assim, acabou sendo criado por seus tios, que o maltrataram o quanto puderam, até que ele descobriu aos 11 anos que era bruxo e foi estudar na escola de magia... claro que continuaram a infernizar sua vida o quanto podiam, mas ainda assim foi menos que antes, afinal ele só voltava para a casa dos tios nas férias, e assim que ele completou 17 anos, saiu da casa, não voltando mais, o que não deve ter sido ruim para os tios e o primo Duda, pelo contrário deve ter sido motivo de festa! Mas a sua vida teve muito mais desgraças que isso, Harry teve que enfrentar o Lord das Trevas várias outras vezes, em ocasiões distintas: quando ele tentou roubar a pedra filosofal no 1° ano, quando a partir de um diário, que tinha um pedaço da sua alma ele abriu a câmara secreta no 2° ano, quando ele voltou a possuir um corpo saudável e recomeçou a aterrorizar o mundo bruxo no 4° ano, quando ele fora na sala da profecia atraído por uma armadilha no 5° ano e finalmente quando ele teve uma luta final e decisiva no fim do 7° ano. Mas mais além disso, a morte de inúmeras pessoas queridas para ele, como os seus pais, seu padrinho Sirius e por fim o diretor da escola Alvo Dumbledore, com quem sempre simpatizou e era como algum ente muito querido da família...

Ainda assim no fim tudo acabou e agora, depois de esse peso ter saído de suas costas, ele finalmente conseguiu ingressar na profissão que queria, era um auror, um bruxo que combate e prende os bruxos das trevas, que depois são mandados para Azkaban a prisão dos bruxos.

Mas no fundo, apesar de tentar esconder de todos, ele ainda não tinha conseguido aceitar as mortes de algumas pessoas... os seus pais ele aceitou, apesar de que se entristecia e muito ao se lembrar deles, mas sendo mais recentes e ele tendo visto as mortes de Sirius e Dumbledore, as quais ele não pôde evitar, apesar de estar tão perto e já ter conhecimentos de magia o suficientes, na hora certa, não pode fazer nada. Isso era o que mais lhe doía... não pôde fazer nada, sendo que as mortes foram causadas na sua frente, não pôde evitar...

Isso era o que evitou que ele aceitasse tudo e seguisse em frente sem vacilar... e se pudesse voltar atrás? E se pudesse pegar um vira-tempo e voltar anos atrás, para impedir que as mortes ocorressem, exatamente como salvou o hipogrifo Bicuço para ajudar Sirius a fugir e o salvou também dos dementadores com um patrono. Se foi possível uma vez, então porque não de novo?

"porque é ilegal!" podia ouvir a voz de sua amiga Hermione Granger, lhe falando mil argumentos pelos quais ele não podia, todos com base de que a lei do mundo bruxo lhe impedia de voltar no tempo quando bem lhe entendesse.

EU QUERIA SÓ UMA CHANCE DE VOLTAR ATRÁS E CONCERTAR O MEU ERRO... É PEDIR DEMAIS? - perguntou Harry para o nada, soltando o guarda-chuva que vou com o vento. O vento continuava a soprar, a chuva continuava a cair impiedosa sobre sua cabeça, mas ninguém respondeu à pergunta.

Harry então foi até a praça e acabou por ficar num banco, onde adormeceu sob a chuva mesmo...

Harry abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um local todo branco, tão branco que seus olhos doíam de olhar. Na sua frente, um velho de barba e cabelos brancos, vestido totalmente de branco olhava para ele, como que esperando que acordasse.

Harry notou que estava no chão e se levantou, ainda sob o olhar do homem a sua frente, isso tudo lhe parecia muito estranho...

Já acordou meu rapaz? Estava esperando. - disse o velho com um sorriso.

Quem é o senhor? - disse Harry olhando em volta - Aonde eu estou?

Bem eu tenho muitos nomes, muitas cores, muitos significados... alguns me chamam de Senhor, outros de Alá, outros de Buda, outros de Jesus, outros apenas de Deus e alguns até mesmo de destino... escolha o que quiser... - disse sorrindo

Então eu estou morto? Isso aqui é o céu? - diz Harry tentando se lembrar de como poderia Ter morrido, já que supostamente aquela chuva não seria capaz de matá-lo, só de deixá-lo um pouco doente...

Não meu rapaz, você não morreu, e tampouco estamos no céu, isto tudo é um sonho, vim pessoalmente falar com você... faz um tempo que o vejo definhar, embora isso não esteja sendo percebido por muitos que te conhecem...

Harry entendeu muito bem o q ele dizia... realmente, ele havia cuidado para não deixar transparecer aos outros o quanto ele ainda sentia as mortes de Sirius e Dumbledore...

Por isso resolvi que irei atender ao seus desejos... eu vou lhe dar 7 chances para você mudar o passado

Como? - perguntou desnorteado

Oras, eu sou Deus, não sou? - disse com um sorriso tranquilizador mirando Harry com certo divertimento.

Harry se sentiu melhor depois disso...

Se for bem sucedido... você poderá talvez ter uma vida mais feliz, agora se for malsucedido, - fez uma pausa - bem aí as coisas podem piorar... quando quiser começar ou quando ver que precisa voltar no tempo para concertar algo que deu errado use isto - entregou a Harry um saquinho com uma quantidade generosa de um pó esverdeado. - quanto mais deste pó jogar, mais voltará no tempo, mas de qualquer jeito só funcionará por 7 vezes, e depois ele sumirá... tenha cautela, e vá...

Eu terei cautela, não se preocupe, eu cuidarei para que as chances sejam aproveitadas... - diz Harry com um sorriso. - o senhor não se arrependerá...

Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro... quando abriu os olhos, encontrou-se no banco de praça novamente... já era dia, os primeiros raios de sol batiam em seu rosto e ele já atraía olhares suspeitos de trouxas que passavam por lá... então percebeu que tinha algo no bolso... quando foi olhar o que era, reconheceu o saquinho com o pó que lhe permitiria voltar 7 vezes no tempo. Ao perceber que cada vez mais trouxas o olhavam, resolveu sair do parque... iria para casa, e lá começaria a sua 1ª tentativa...

Continua...

N/A: oi pessoal q lê as fics de HP milagre eu resolvi colocar na internet uma fic de Harry Potter...

Bem esta fic é a minha 1ª fic de Harry Potter que eu tive coragem de publicar, por isso gostaria de que mandassem qualquer coisa, sugestões, opiniões, reclamações, elogios, qualquer coisa vale OK?

Amanda-chan super nervosa sobre o q vão achar da fic

então mesmo que a minha reputação no fanfiction seja de que eu ahn... demoro para colocar os cap das fics no ar, eu prometo que não irei decepcionar ninguém e vou colocar um cap por semana... a fic provavelmente terá uns 8 cap, um para cada tentativa de agora em diante... bem, acho q é só isso...

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


End file.
